Glow
by lyvians
Summary: A Crocus s'annonce une nouvelle édition des Daimatou Enbou. Après un sauvetage d'une personne particulièrement mystérieuse, Sabertooth, ainsi que les autres guildes de Fiore sont parées pour décrocher la première place et ainsi devenir la numéro 1 du pays, mais comme d'habitude, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu..
1. Chapter 1

Donc je reposte mon histoire car j'avais fais une erreur et je trouve ça mieux de recommencer. Voici ma première fiction postée ici (une autre est en écriture avec actuellement un prologue lol lol lol) qui serait centrée sur des O.C ! Ca me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps alors voilà après et Skyrock je le poste ici ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Prise de panique, elle essaya de produire un jet d'eau afin de se délivrer de la fournaise qui menaçait de lui ôter la vie à chaque secondes passées.

Elle devait sauver sa peau, coûte que coûte. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, elle n'avait pas le droit.

Bien décidée à s'en sortir indemne, elle essaya encore de produire un jet d'eau, sans résultat.

Le feu se faisait plus ardent, l'air devenait plus lourd, elle ne voyait presque plus rien. Angoissée, elle passa une main sur son visage, elle pleurait.

Sa maison s'embrasait encore plus, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle allait mourir.

Elle ricana.

-**Alors c'est comme ça que ça se termine, j'en reviens pas.** Elle marqua une pause, laissant couler une enième larme et repris, Je suis pitoyable.

Fatiguée de puiser dans ses dernières ressources pour rester consciente, elle se laissa doucement tomber sur les genoux et elle ferma les yeux au fil des secondes qui passaient.

Noir, tout était englouti sous une vague d'obscurité.

Et c'est juste avant de sombrer définitivement, qu'elle vit un éclair blanc éclairer la nuit éternelle à laquelle elle s'attendait.

La jeune femme émergea de son sommeil, le corps engourdi et l'esprit ailleurs. Etait-elle au paradis?

Non, le paradis ne possède pas de bras musclés qui serrent les morts contre un torse tout aussi musclé. Alors comme ça elle s'était fait sauver hein?

Clignant des yeux pour récupérer toute sa lucidité, elle observa le jeune homme qui la tenait prisonnière dans sa prison de muscle.

Des cheveux blonds cendrés, qui semblaient s'accorder avec le soleil qui s'élevait dans le ciel, un visage aux traits doux pour la fille, en contraste avec son air hautain, il arborait une cicatrice au-dessus de son oeil droit ainsi qu'une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille gauche.

Curieuse, elle leva la main et effleura le menton du jeune homme qui daigna à lui lancer un regard blasé.

-**Ah bah t'es réveillée, c'est pas trop tôt j'en avais marre de te porter, surtout que tu devenais lourde mais monsieur le poète a voulu faire son gentleman et m'a obligé à te prendre dans mes bras, pas que la vue soit désagréable mais c'est chiant de rester avec la même position pendant deux heures. Au fait sympa le style "ma robe de chambre brûlée au niveau de la poitrine" je vais l'instaurer comme règle à la guilde tient et hmmmm..** Il loucha sur le doigt posé sur ses lèvres et dirigea ses yeux vers la demoiselle qui le regardait, blasée.

- **Ton identité**.

Lui adressant un sourire goguenard, il lui répondit directement:

-**Tu as devant toi Sting Eucliffe, le plus beau dragon slayer de tout Fiore et le puis puissant bien sûr, mage et maitre de Sabertooth, la guilde numéro 1 du pays et non Fairy Tail n'est pas plus puissante que nous ils ont juste eus de la chance! Ah et je t'ai sauvé la vie, donc pour me remercier tu seras ma petite-amie, un baiser suffit.**

Elle aurait peut-être dû rester dans sa maison qui sait...

* * *

Un commentaire/avis/une critique ?


	2. Chapter 2

Et donc voilà la suite ! C'est cool de pouvoir publier plusieurs fois à la suite (bon après j'aurais rien donc bon, comme il me reste 4 semaines avant le début de mes examens je consacrerai la semaine prochaine ou celle d'après à écrire.) Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Tout les personnages sauf les OC de ma création appartiennent à Hiro Mashima ainsi que l'univers de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Elle se sentait bien. Plongée dans un cocon, ses pores respiraient le bien-être absolu, elle n'avait plus ressentie ça depuis bien longtemps.

Revenant lentement à la raison, elle entendit des éclats de voix assez proches d'elle, voulant ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir la raison de ce bruit, elle se ravisa au dernier moment.

**-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux tu sais, à part nous deux personne n'occupe cette pièce.**

Alertée par la voix qui venait de parler, elle se releva pour se mettre en position d'attaque, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévue de ressentir un vertige et de s'étaler de tout son long sur le lit dans lequel elle était entrain de dormir quelques instants plus tôt.

**-Eh bien tu ne perds pas le nord à ce que je vois, reste calme veux-tu.** Continua la voix.

Elle inspecta la pièce, simple mais jolie, parquet en bois, plusieurs armoires de différentes matières, une sorte de buffet où était posé plusieurs fioles de différentes tailles et de différentes couleurs, il y avait beaucoup de fenêtres dont les rideaux aux étoffes fluides empêchaient les rayons du soleil d'empiéter cette pièce si simple mais chaleureuses. Elle tourna la tête pour voir un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds, arborant une chemise blanche surmonté d'un gilet de couleur rouge, ses jambes étaient couvertes par un pantalon de couleur beige et des bottes noires protégeaient ses pieds. Un chapeau rouge recouvert de plumes roses était posé sur la chaise à côté de lui.

**-T'es qui**? Lança t-elle subitement.

**-Quelle classe.** Continua le blond, levant un sourcil, **Tu devrais être plus polie à l'avenir, je n'aime pas avoir de mauvais souvenirs tels que celui qui est entrain de prendre forme à l'instant même.**

**-Et moi j'aime pas les gens qui aiment s'expriment avec un langage de poète comme ça, vous êtes tellement chiants, on dirait des petits princes**. Dit-elle en le regardant se lever pour se diriger vers une armoire en bois laqué. **Où je suis au juste?**

**-Tu as l'honneur d'être abritée par le toit de l'infirmerie de Sabertooth, tu as été empoisonnée donc j'en ai profité pour te soigner grâce à mes connaissances.**

**-Depuis quand on est empoisonné par un feu? Même en inhalant la fumée pendant trop longtemps.**

**-Sauf si ce n'est pas la fumée qui empoisonne la personne.**

La blessée écarquilla les yeux;

**-Tu veux dire que-**

**-Tout à fait, c'était voulu.** Poursuivi-t-il en lui coupant la parole en même temps. **Un peu de thé?**

**-Est-ce que j'ai une tête à vouloir boire du thé?** Répondit-elle, un air blasé sur ses traits.

**-Tout à fait.** Dit-il un sourire ornant ses lèvres, **Mais passons, je n'aime pas partager ça m'arrange. Et puisque j'ai le souvenir du fait que tu veuilles connaître mon identité je vais me présenter. Je suis Rufus Lohr le ménes-**

**-Ménes-machin qui chante à la Lune Rouge et bla bla bla on s'en fiche, où est ma copine?** Fit une voix dérangeante pour les deux autres présents dans cette pièce.

_Le blond de ce matin_, la femme soupira, manquait plus que lui. Elle leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens charmeurs;

**-Copine à quel moment? Dégage.**

**-HEY. Et toi arrête de rire**! Fit-il en se tournant vers Rufus qui avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche. **Et sinon,** Continua t-il, **tu seras ma copine car je t'ai sauvé la vie chérie, c'est comme ça.**

**-D'après mes souvenirs Sting, tu n'étais pas seul.** _Fourbe._

_-_**La ferme avec tes souvenir! Je peux très bien m'en passer.**

**-Problème réglé, tu n'étais pas seul donc tes conditions ne sont pas valables.**

**-Eh chérie écoute-moi bien**, Commença t-il en se penchant vers elle, **à partir du moment où Sting Eucliffe veut une fille, il l'aura pigé?**

-**Et à partir du moment où moi je ne veux pas de quelqu'un comme compagnon,** Répondit-elle en se levant, **je ne veux pas, compris?**

Le barde observa le duel visuel des deux personnes en face de lui, jugeant qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter tout ceci, il se leva pour se placer entre le «couple».

-**Allons allons, ce n'est pas un bon souvenir que vous construisez la, je vous prierais de vous calmer. Sinon Maitre, je vous rappelle que vous m'aviez convoqué dans votre bureau, allons-y.**

L'emploi du mot maître avait rendu les traits à Sting beaucoup plus sérieux, fronçant les sourcils il se retourna, prenant la sortie.

En écoutant les pas du mage s'éloigner, ils leur semblèrent avoir entendu un '**Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler maître, stupide poète**' pour finalement se retrouver dans le silence absolu.

Rufus se retourna vers la blessée; un nez fin, des lèvres pulpeuses à souhait, des longs cheveux châtain raides lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille se mariant parfaitement avec ses yeux de couleur noisette, un merveilleux teint caramel qu'on avait envie de toucher du bout des doigts tant il semblait doux et pour terminer, une poitrine proéminente-à croire que c'est une caractéristique 90% des femmes de Fiore-.

Il alla verser du thé dans une tasse pour ensuite la posé sur la table de chevet à côté du lit de l'infirmerie sous le regard curieux de la belle.

-**Ce thé est fait à partir de plantes médicinales, il te remettra sur pied en quelques minutes,** Fit-il en versant ce qui semblait être du sucre, **après nous aurons quelques questions à te poser.** Dit-il avant lui aussi de sortir.

Atteignant le bureau du maître, il toqua.

**-Entre!** Tonna une voix qui n'était pas celle du blond arrogant.

Pénétrant dans la pièce, il remarqua Sting assit, à ses côtés un homme à la peau laiteuse et aux cheveux noirs.

-**Rogue est là aussi, je m'en souviendrais**. Dit-il en refermant soigneusement la porte. **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?**

Le jeune homme assit lui tendit un dossier qu'il prit en main sur laquelle était marqué «Ancienne guilde noire», intrigué il leva la tête vers les deux mages qui lui firent signe de lire, ce qu'il fit grâce à des lunettes de vents.

-**Donc,** Conclu t-il en posant le dossier sur le bureau, **une ancienne guilde noire va sans doute participer aux Jeux Magiques?**

**-Pas n'importe guilde noire, l'arme secrète de Baram.**

L'alliance Baram, plusieurs guildes noires qui avaient décidées de se mettre du même côté, dirigée par les trois grosses guildes noires les plus puissantes mais qui ont été vaincues tour à tour; Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart et la dernière en date, Tartaros alors bon dieu mais d'où sort cette guilde?!

-**C'est la guilde de Kosmima*****, qui a décidée vouloir se proclamer guilde officielle puisqu'ils ne pouvaient plus tirer avantage de Baram, mais le conseil se méfie et nous a demandé de garder un œil sur eux en cas de participation aux Jeux. Alors si effectivement ils y participent, je te prierai de vouloir les surveiller autant de fois que tu le pourras, ton pouvoir nous sera de grande aide en cas de danger. Ils ont des mages dangereux parmi eux, capables de tuer et ils pourraient en profiter lors du tournois comme ce n'est pas interdit.**

-**Je vois.** Fit l'homme masqué en fronçant les sourcils lorsque son regard se dirigea vers une autre feuille, il resta bouche bée en la pointant du doigt. **Ce... C'est..**.

-**L'emblème de leur guilde**. Dit Rogue, le regardant, inquiet de la réaction du blond au longs cheveux.

Une couronne fermée, ornée de multiples pierres et au centre, son joyau. Tout ça avec un énorme K en arrière plan.

-**Celle qu'on a sauvée, je m'en souviens, lorsque j'ai du la changer elle avait exactement cette marque.**

A peine eu-t-il terminé sa phrase qu'il quitta en courant son bureau, ses subordonnés sur ses talons et défonça la porte pour rentrer dans une pièce saccagée et...vide.

Il tourna la tête vers le lit pour voir la banderole qui a été faite avec le drap du lit, il vit rouge lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il était écrit.

Rogue et Rufus arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, tournant la tête eux aussi vers la banderole de fortune et commentèrent d'une même voix;

**-Charmant.**

_**«J'ai tout entendue, Sabertooth à chier, on vous vaincra.**_

_** Bonne journée.»**_

* * *

_**Un commentaire/avis/une critique?**_

_***Kosmima en Grec signifie Google traduction (merci Google traduction lol lol lol).**_


End file.
